Road to Planet Swamp
THIS ARTICLE CONTINUES FROM STOOBILIATION AND CONTINUES IN THE ASCENDING OF SHREK. The Journey Begins Shrek had just escaped the cruel power of EVIL PATRIXXX and had began his journey to Planet Swamp. Behind him, a vast number of memes followed, searching freedom from the normies. Shrek stopped at the Fact File, where he received the commandments of Nigel. Whilst Shrek received these, however, a number of meme began to worship a Japanese sculpture which had been seen wandering the internet. This angered Shrek and he banished the memes calling them “boring“ and “unfunny.” These memes were later the main targets for normies. He also gave the sculpture the annoying name of “Momo” and today, Momo spends it’s time spooking little kids and telling people to kill themselves. The Reincarnation of Ungle Bungle Bungalow It was time for Bungalo to return to the universe to assist Shrek on his great journey. Becky dropped him from the sky onto the great road, where he tribal-danced to get the attention of the powerful Shrek. Shrek recognised his old comrade and welcomed him into his travelling party. (This was around the time that PLANKTOXXX discovered that the GRET KRAXXX does exist and Vitas hit that E7) They walked along the path together and saw a mysterious being called the Shudderwock - and though his jaws bit, and though his claws caught, he was a freindly being. He told the venturing memes that they were about to enter SprongleSpace, the area that seperates our universe from Trongle Hell. This concerned some of the memes and they turned back, but Shrek, Donkeh and Ungle Bungle Bungalo were determined to reach Planet Swamp and create a High-Speed rail-line between their and Earth. They were about to enter the most dangerous place on the Road to Planet Swamp, but they ventured on, and trusted what Nigel had told them. SprongleSpace Most of the memes were scared by SprongleSpace, and retreated back along the road, but none were more concerned than Shrek, for he knew that the Lord of Deamons was nearly due to return. The Trongle had noticed Shrek and his memes wandering through SprongleSpace, so he disguised one if his servants and told it to send the memes into his presence. Shrek and the memes had arrived deep in SprongleSpace when they came across a grey-skinned person, who claimed to be a peace-seeker like the memes were - but Shrek saw through his deceiving disguise and the mysterious man revealed himself to be the Clapper! Shrek prepared a GET OUT OF MAH SWAMP!!!11!11!1!11111!!, but Ungle Bungle Bungalo said that he should face the Clapper alone. aND hE dId!1!one! And also Bungalo won. So Shrek, Donkeh, Bungalo and the Memes arrived at Planet Swamp and they began to build. Shrek was proud with his achivement, but he was unhappy. Nigel came to Shrek and asked why he was in misery, and Shrek explained how he desired NEPTUXXX’s adoptive daughter, Fiona. when hearing this, Nigel went straight to Fiona, and heard how she loved Shrek also. Soon, the HS666.69 was finished and people could travel to and thro from Planet Swamp to Earth, and when Shrek saw fiona dismount the train, he was filled with joy. He thanked Nigel for helping him, then married, inviting his comerades, fellow Radnor and Meme Gods and all the memes he had travelled with. All was well, but this was not the ending. No, this was far from it - for Shrek had still to ascend to the Fact File and an old foe of his was about to return... Category:Events Category:Tribangle Category:Shrek Category:Radnor gods Category:Ded meems Category:PRAISED PAGE